Who's that RadioActiveMusician ?
by vicksslyths
Summary: Vicky needed help with her music so she logged on a music help forum. On there she meets somebody with the username RadioActiveMusician. When it turns out his real name is coincidently Tom, what will Vicky do ?


Heyy ! New fiction about McFly... Only Tom is "present" in this chapter. Let me know if you liked it and tell me what you would like to see happen next !

xx Vicksslyths

* * *

I was in my room, writing music. No, scratch that.

I was in my room, writing lyrics… Because I'm shit at writing music. I can't play any instrument, but I can sing, so I write ace lyrics, but need a lot of help when it comes to the melody.

Oh, by the way ! I'm Victoria, but everyone I know calls me Vicky. I'm 18, Canadian and totally in love with McFly.

So, yeah, because I need help with my music and I already tried asking my friends (and I never will again), I decided to put up my lyrics on a music helping forum so that other members could give me suggestions on what my song could sound like.

I don't really have high expectations, just the lyrics are enough for me… But if someone could be inspired by my lyrics and write a melody… I'd be honored I think.

It's early in the morning when I post my lyrics up, and so I go to school for the rest of the day, any thoughts about lyrics completely forgotten.

After lots of boring classes I go to my friend Casey's house and we just chill out.

"D'ya see how Josh looked at me in maths ?" She asks me completely outraged

"Uhhh, not really, why ? What did he do ?"

"Come onnnn Vicks ! He did EVERYTHING ! He LOOKED at me ! He kinda totally lost that privilege when he broke up with me that bastard." She says calling me Vicks. Only she can call me like that. It's like a right you get to have when you've been best friend with me for 10 years…

"Aren't you a biiiiit exaggerating, babe ? He didn't talk to you or anything, did he ? So chill out, and wait until he talks to you. Then you have my permission to yell as much as you want !"

She seemed to ponder a bit on what I said before realizing that I was right and that she was indeed a "bit" exaggerating.

It's funny how we complete each other. I'm the introvert of the two, shy to everybody I don't know and extravagant to those I know well. Case is the loud one, knowing everybody everywhere we go and always dragging me to parties and pubs so that I don't stay in my room all the time. I don't know what I'd do without her, she's like a sister to me. I just love her to bits.

I look over at the clock and realize that it's late and that we have school the next day so I have to go home. I hug Case goodbye and head home.

My mom is in the living room watching TV as I enter. I talk to her a bit, asking her how her day went and then we say good night.

The next morning I wake up and go see my email, as I always do in the mornings.

I can't hide my surprise when I see a notification from the music forum, meaning that somebody answered my request for a melody matching my lyrics.

Excited, I log on the site and go to the topic I created just the day before. An answer is indeed there, from a certain RadioActiveMusician.

**RadioActiveMusician :** Hey VickyOnThe3rdFloor, I just checked your lyrics and they're awesome, seriously. I couldn't help myself and a melody came to me so I strummed it on my acoustic guitar. Sending you the link to the mp3, tell me what you think about it, hope you like it ! RadioActiveMusician

I clicked on the link he/she sent me and beautiful music filled the air. On the second time it played, I tried singing along the lyrics and they fit perfectly. I couldn't believe it, he/she really did it ! I was so happy that I hurried to go write a thank you note to this RadioActiveMusician.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Oh my god RadioActiveMusician ! That is wicked ! It fits so well with the lyrics I'm really impressed, thanks so much ! If I can do anything to help with lyrics one day, tell me I'll be glad to help ! Oh, I was wondering, by the way, are you a guy or a girl ? Thanks again ! VickyOnTheThirdFloor

I logged off the forum wondering to myself why I asked him/her if he/she was a guy or a girl… What would it matter ? I think it's just because I'd be impressed if it were a guy. I mean, the lyrics of my tune are pretty girly. Yeah, I think that's it.

All day I was really happy and cheerful. It's different from how I am normally I think, because when we were having lunch Casey snapped at me:

"What the fuck have you been smoking, V?"

I looked at her with eyes wide open processing what she had just said. Yeah, maybe she was PMSing…

"What do you mean "what have I been smoking"?"

"Well you're like fucking hyper, giggly, always smiling… It's not you at all. That's like, me."

"So basically you're pissed because I'm happy ?!"

"No, I'm pissed because you're like, totally copying me."

"Do you hear yourself ? I'm not fucking copying you ! Maybe I just felt like being happy today. Maybe something fucking amazing happened and it made me want to smile ! What the hell is wrong with you snapping at people who smile ?! Like you're the only one who can smile ! It makes no sense at all !"

"Well excuse me for disturbing the "Vicky is Happy Show" ! Same time tomorrow ? Just to be sure I won't tune in."

"Yeah, totally. You'd better tune in on the "Casey Thinks she's The Center of the Universe Show" instead. It'll suit you better, plus you'll be able to relate."

She huffed before storming away. We had fights like this from time to time, but we always made up before the end of the day of the day after. I wasn't worried at all because I knew Casey. When steam will stop coming out her ears, she'll rationalize and we'll make up.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I was in my room waiting for my mom to call me to eat so I decided to log on the music forum, to see if RadioActiveMusician had answered me.

I smiled to myself when I saw that there was indeed a new note from him/her.

**RadioActiveMusician :** Great, glad you liked it ! I'll keep that in mind next time I'm in need of lyrical help, thanks ! Uh, this is a bit random, haha, but I'm a guy named Tom. You ?

I don't know why I was so happy that this RadioActiveMusician was a guy… Maybe it's because I don't usually talk with guys and it's a nice change ? I don't know… But I'd better answer him.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** No problem, after all you're the one who helped me first ! Haha, yeah, I know… I don't really know why I asked, guess I was just curious ! But it's nice meeting you Tom, I'm a girl named Vicky

I hit send and almost immediately an answer from Tom appeared. Guess he was online…

**RadioActiveMusician :** Nice meeting you too, Vicky ! Want to join me on the instant chat ?

I didn't even know the forum had an instant chat, but the guy was intriguing me. And it's not like I'm gonna tell him my address, so no worries.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** I didn't know the forum had an instant chat, haha, but yeah, sure, I'll join you ! See ya in a bit

I looked through the site for a little bit before realizing that the instant chat was on the home page completely at the bottom of the page. I logged on and saw that Tom and I were the only ones on.

**RadioActiveMusician :** Hey, Vicky !

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Hey Tom ! How's it going ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** I'm good, you ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Same

**RadioActiveMusician :** Cool. So… Huh, how old are you ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** I'm 18, you ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Ha, I'm older ! I'm 20

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Where you from Meanie ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Haha ! I'm from England, you ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Lucky you ! I'm from freaking Narnia AKA Canada

**RadioActiveMusician :** Lucky me ? It's alwayyyyys raining ! I miss the sun ! Canada seems nice, though.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** I guess it's okay… But I hate it because my fav band never comes touring in here…

**RadioActiveMusician :** Really ? What's your fav band ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** What, you didn't guess with the username ? I'm disappointed ! Haha.

**RadioActiveMusician :** Oh, so you're a McFly fan then, huh ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Yep, galaxy defenders stay forever ! But what about your username ? You a McFly fan too ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Huh, yeah I like them. They're not my favourite band or anything, but I guess they're okay.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Wow, I didn't know a guy who liked McFly before I met you. Nice ! But I guess it's not like I can really talk to you about who's the hottest and who's your fav and everything, right ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Haha, huh, good question… I do have a fav in the band, but my criteria is not his hotness…

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Let me guess ! Your favorite is Tom, because he's got the same name as you… Am I right ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** You discovered my secret. You're too smart for me, haha. So, who's your fav ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** I've always had a thing for Danny… His eyes, smile and raspy voice totally make me melt… Haha

**RadioActiveMusician :** The fact that he's a total player doesn't bother you ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Well it's not like I'm ever gonna meet the guy… So he'll never have the chance to play me. But yeah, sure it bothers me, but I'm sure that once he finds someone he really likes he'll settle down.

**RadioActiveMusician :** You never know, maybe you'll meet him someday, haha ! And yeah, I hope for him that someday he'll stop fooling around as much as he is now.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Admit it you're just jealous ! ;) What guy wouldn't like a different girl every night, without any obligations toward any of them !

**RadioActiveMusician :** Noooo ! That's not really my type… I tried it for a while, you know, the non-relationship thing with different girls, but I like it better when I'm exclusive with only one girl… That sounded cheesy, haha.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Yeah it did, but it's okay. Not many guys think like you I think… It's cute ! Your gf is a lucky girl

**RadioActiveMusician :** Nah, I'm the lucky one… She's perfect.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Awwwwwwwww ! Are you sure you don't have a cute friend who thinks the same way as you ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Hahahaha, if you come to England one day I'll present you to one of my friends… I'm sure he'll be your type !

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** You've got yourself a deal, mister ! I won't forget it ! Haha

**RadioActiveMusician :** I'm sure you won't !

"VICKYYYYYY ! DINNER'S READYYYYYYYY !" My mom shouts startling me out of the bubble I was in. "COMIIIING" I answer back.

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Hey Tom, I gotta go… Ttyt ?

**RadioActiveMusician :** Ttyt ?

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Talk To You Tomorrow ? haha

**RadioActiveMusician :** Oh ! That's what it meant ! Then yes, totally, ttyt !

**VickyOnTheThirdFloor :** Good ! Bye !

**RadioActiveMusician :** Bye !

I went down to eat, still unusually happy. My parents didn't say anything although I could see them looking at me funny. Oh well, I couldn't care less since I'm not doing anything wrong.

I finished eating, did a bit of homework then went to sleep, already looking forward to the next conversation I would have with Tom the next day.

* * *

Sooo, what do you want to see happen next ?

Hope you liked it.

xx Vicksslyths


End file.
